freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
WhiteThunder Clan (Is coming back!) Leader: Whitestar (Whitestar Leader) Deputy: Redtail Medicine Cat(s): Blackpool (was Blackfoot) How many Cats: 13+!!!! xD Allied with: Forest clan, Shadowzz clan, Dawn clan, Eclipse clan, Gem clan, DarkMoon clan, Meadow clan, DarkBlaze clan, GoldAsh clan, David (Lone wolf that lives in our teritorry), ect. Enemies: Mostly twolegs, wolves, Blood Claw clan, Skyfall, and Blood clan Territory: It's on the clan territory map. You should see it on the right, it's a big blob of land under Shrouded Glade, the right side of the Shrouded Glade lake running out from it. We mark borders with haze clan, at the mini pool above the waterfalls in our lake, and most land that is up top there too. we share with Last chance Clan and Ghost Clan. Description: We are a loyal, fierce, nice (sometimes x]) clan and we will not back down from a fight so if you want to trespass you can but you will get killed! -.- Just because we are new, doesn't mean it's not buisness. We will grow strong and continue to build until we get as much members as possible! You need a tiger to join. Add Whitestar Leader on Free Realms if interested in joining. NOTE: We are now patroling our teritorry MORE! because of the battle with Skyfall Clan at our teritorry because they truspassed and we killed some cats! SO STAY OFF OUR LAND!!!! That goes for you to TigerClan i have been seeing your warriors Truspassing one even join meh Clan! TigerClan have been hunting in meh teritorry! If you need any thing just type or comment on my page: http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Whitestar DarkAsh Clan Leader: Roseda Star (Rosa Star) Deputy: Åura (Feather Tail) Top Warrior: '''StolenStar (Stolen Heart) '''Medicine Cat: '''VineHeart (Vine Light) '''Allied with: '''Nightfall Werewolf Pack, DarkMoon Clan, Equinox Clan, Haze Clan, Amber Clan, Falling Suns Clan, Ebony Clan, Polar Clan, Poison Oak Clan, MoonFall Clan, Forest Clan, Rising Sun Clan, Crystalmoon Clan, Scar Clan, Mountian Clan, Dawn Clan, Maple Clan, Twilight Clan, Hurricane Clan, Fire Clan Cinderfall Clan, Sun Clan, SkyfallClan & more '''Enemies: '''DarkBlaze Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, Frost Clan '''Territory: '''The Giant Cloud on the right of SunStone. '''About Us: '''Our Clan Is Very Peaceful & Loving. We Believe That Anything Can Be Solved Without Violence. But, Dont Think We Wont Take On a Fight When Needed. Our Warriors Are Very Loyal & They Are Family. If You're Interested In Joining, Just Send Me a Whisper Or Friend Request. Everyone Is Welcome!! ^-^ ''If You Have Any Questions, Please Comment On My Page & I'll Get Back To You Soon!! (:'' http://freerealmswarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/Roseda_Star Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (before died), Poison Ivy Clan, DarkBlaze Clan (unconfirmed), and Shadowlight Clan Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan Description: Darkstar lead a strong, fierce clan, Grass Clan, but after it got hacked, there was no way to go back. So now she has made Darkrose Clan, which she hopes to be as strong and loyal as her other one was, Grass Clan. Due to computer problems Darkheart cannot come on Free Realms at the moment so Willowbreeze currently is in charge of the clan, if you would like to join add her. Hopefully Darkheart can come on soon. Also, Darkheart previously was the co-leader of Aurora Clan when she was in Grass Clan. Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan ,Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Skyfall Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh, DarkEmber Clan, Forest Clan, Poison Oak Clan, Equinox Clan. Enemies: Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area NOTE: Eclipse Clan still is alive but with few cats still staying strong towards the clan, everyone is welcome to join just add our leader Christopher Foxface to join! DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather, Crescent Moon (Mintleaf) Allied with: Forest clan, Darkmoonclan, River clan, Meadow Clan, SkyClan, Fate Clan, Dawn Clan, WhiteThunder Clan, RisingSun Clan, Pine Clan, Darkrose Clan, GlisteningIce Clan, SnowMoon Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: BloodHeart Clan and DarkAsh Clan. Territory: Sharing Greenwood Forest with Forest Clan (Greenwood Forest Territories) and don't be afraid to get messed with if you tresspass -.-. Description: We are a strong clan that will never give up whatever it is! We may have died a bit but that doesn't stop us from being a strong clan. We are a good clan, so join us and give us a chance before you judge us. ~DarkBlazing Star '''Clan Rules: No fighting No faking your own death Respect the leaders of the clan Don't cause drama Do not kick people out (or Jayfeather will hunt you down and paw you to death) Thats all... For now. Meadow Clan Leader: Rose Star Deputy: Twilightclaw Medicine Cat(s): Moon Flower (Moon Star) SpringPetal (ReBeka) Medicine Apprentice: Lion Growl Head Warriors: Dylàn, Ellie Rose. Cats in Clan: 95-100 Allied with: Forest Clan,DarkMoon Clan, Falcon Clan, Haze Clan, Rogues of FallenAsh etc. Enemies: Bloodclaw, Poison Ivy, Bloody Moon, DawnClan, SkyFall, Poison Oak Clan. Territory: Go to High Road Junction (near upper part of map) and it is pretty much most of that woodland in that area to the lake in the east. Description: MeadowClam is a strong,loyal,feirce clan. They are also very fun to be in. They patrol, hang ou as a clan, party, role play, and other cool stuff. The are strong and never back down in hard times. Whatever it is the will fight to protect their clan and won't back down. NOTES: Hey this is Rose Star and I just wanted to say that if any cat is interested in joining the clan, add and whisper me on Free Realms. We Will Welcome You And You MUST have a Tiger Ride. We Are a Very Fun Clan and We Are Active. If I Am Offline Please Contact My Deputy, Twilightclaw she is on most days. Thank You! Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Kristina Head Warrior(s):Punk Maggie Medicine Cat(s): Allied with: DarkBlaze Clan, DarkRose Clan, Meadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Mountain Clan, Haze Clan, PoisenOak Clan, Dawn Clan and many others... Enemies: Tiger Clan, Skyfall Clan BloodyMoon Clan, Poisen Ivy Cats: 90+ Territory: In Green wood, just turn west and go straight untill you get to the clearing and thats ours. Notes: Forest Clan was one of the fastest growing clans. Amber Star is the leader of Forest Clan, and has been from the begining. She has dedicated herself to Forest Clan. Amber Star is very brave, courages, and caring. Forest Clan is also full of many dedicated cats. The clan is usilly full. Forest Clans cats are very brave and helpfull. They do everything they can to help the clan and defend themselves and their beliefs. Their territory is in Greenwood Forest. If they find you in their territory, you affend them, or disrespect them, expect a fight. They are not afraid to pick a fight if they have to so be carefull, they are a very experienced clan. Forest Clan is one of the strongest clans. Broken Clan Leader: Broken Star (ScourgeStar) Deputy: None Medicine Cat: None Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Elders: None Queens: None Head Warrior(s): None Territory: place in seaside Allies: None Enemies: None Desciption: We are a small but strong clan, we have no drama etc. Please join we need cats! Just message on my wall or add me on freerealms! Rules: ''' '''No Peeing on BrokenStars Tree o_o No calling people names No drama No being brats Ask BrokenStar before u Leave Amber Clan Leader: Toxic Rowan (Cloudstar) Deputy: Cherry Sue (Moon Pelt) Medicine cat: Libby Tigerscratch (Mint Paw) - apprentice. Searching for another med cat. Warriors: Head Warrior: John Viperhammer45 (Toxic Viper) Looking for more! Apprentices: Lil Duchess (Lava Paw)-Mentor: None yet. Skies Symphony (Sky Paw) -Mentor: None yet. Kits: Autumn Rabbitmeadow (Red Kit), Kimiko Bloodhowl (Rose Kit) and more... Queens: Searching for queens Elder: None Allies: Poison Ivy, White Rain, Mountain.... (if you want to be allies contact Toxic Rowan in Freerealms) Enemies: Hunters, Wolves, Skyfall Territory: In the mountains near Bandit Hideout Contact (in Freerealms) Toxic Rowan if you want to join! :) About CloudStar & MoonPelt: They are both loyal, fun, and nice! They like to hunt, fish, train, and battle. They treat others like they want to be treated. They would love to see new faces in the clan! ~CloudStar & MoonPelt ColdBlood Clan Leader: Snowstar Deputy: None, In need of one. Medicine Cat(s): None, In need of one. Allied with: Darkmoon, Poison Oak Enemies: None Territory: Near Merry Vale launch pad. Description: New and recruiting fast, add Snowstar to join. BloodClaw Clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) {Former: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, & Bluestar} Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicine Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz), Róseeee, & ShadowFrost (Catßug) Top Warrior(s): Littlecløud & Cinderpëlt Allies: EclipseClan, PoisonIvyClan, PoisonOakClan, DarkmoonClan, DarkSunlightClan, FrozenIceClan, GlisteningIce Clan, BloodPaw WereWolf Pack, Finley(Cyra) and friends, DarkFangClan, Thunder/RisingStormClan, BloodClan & SkyfallClan. Enemies: TigerClan, GuardianClan, NightFuryClan, FallenLeafClan, whiteshadowclan, DarkShadowsClan, WhiteThunderClan, MeadowClan, and many more. Territory: Area east of Seaside and south of Wugachug (So stay out) Other: *In need of warriors, and more active medicine cats** *We have a website now, thanks to Moon Moon c: ~ http://bloodclawclan.iftopic.com/ *We have reclaimed the lake Bubblestar gifted to RavenClan Equinox Clan ~ SONIC BOOM SONIC BOOM SONIC BOOM I:U (srry just bored xD) Leader: Legend star (StarCast Eclipse) & Legacy star (Legend stars sister, retired from Polar clan) Deputy: Sparkpelt (Spark Sparklepelt) Medicene cat(s): Raven heart,Oak feather,Caracal crystal, Golden fur. Med Apprentice:None Allied with: FallenMoon Clan, Moon Fall clan, Mystic clan, Legend Fire clan, Eclipse Clan, Dragon Academy Clan, Polar clan, Gold Ash clan, Uneva (Person that helps watch over territory) Enemies: Bloody moon clan Description: All cats have their own specialties, Mine (legend star) is climbing, speed, and fighting. We love to have fun and only fight if really needed but fighting is rather avoided. We love to have all diffrent kinds of Awesome cats join! =D Cats In Clan: Maxed :D and it took about a year o_o Dis song goes out to my clan, and friends ~Legendstar =D[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEGKcWHqhZQ The cats of this clan that are training in magics are learning of the Six pillars and anything related to it. Yes, we give magic... think its stupid or powerplay if you want but its great traditions from my ancestors. They will learn not to use magic in battle against normal cats without magic, so dont worry about that. Each cat will be given their own diffrent power, but somtimes they will get the same as some one elses. ~Legendstar Cats training in magics: Shadowtalon (Star powers), Breezeflight (Wind powers), Silverheart (Mist powers) Moonflame (Cresentmoon powers) ''' Skyfall Clan Leader: Holly Storm Deputy: River Flower Medicine Cat(s): SolarEclipse & Daniellaa (Silver Splash) Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Splashpaw and Lavapaw Allied with: EclipseClan, DawnClan, PolarClan, PhantomClan, DarkashClan, DarkmoonClan, BloodclawClan, SnowriverClan (The greatest!!!), DarktwilightClan, and TigerClan :D Enemies: Amber Clan, Meadow Clan, and WhiteThunder Clan. Territory: Border is the Bumbleberry plantation to the pond next to the bridge just leaving to go to Stillwater Crossing (pond is ours!) It is also the Thunderpath against the three Bixie Bee places. Cats In Clan: 80-90 Description: Skyfall Clan is back and stronger than they have ever been! Are a loving family and we always protect each other! Daily patrols are always up so I advise you to stay out! Who ever is changing this PLEASE stop! It's annoying and stupid! Thanks! Darkmoon Clan Leader: Ravenstar (Ravenflight) Deputy: Swifteyes (Swift Eyes) Medicine Cat(s): Bluefur (Tess Bunny) Allied with: Stonefall, Sun, River, Ember, Fullmoon, Fallendusk, Hollow, Dawn, Doom, Shadowlight, DarkBlaze, Shadowzz, Aurora, Blackpaw Pack, and WhiteThunder clan. Enemies: None at the moment Territory: From the path outside of Briarwood to the rock wall at the lake just south of it. The territory forms a crescent shape around the right side of the lake. Then it expands west across the lake and stops on a rock beside the lake west of ours, just past the north entrance to Blackspore. The gathering place is in their territory but we allow all cats there on gathering day. DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! ShadowLight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood '''Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Rogues of FallenAsh Leader: Lethal or LethalClaw (Xylia) and Rainflight (Rainflight) Second in command (Deptuy like): Roseclaw (Ziya) Med: EchoWind (Zia) Allies: Eclipse Clan, Meadow Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Frost Clan, PhantomClan, etc. Enemies: DarkAsh, etc. Hideout (Territory): Sharing part of Briarwood with Eclipse. PhantomClan who ever deleted it, be man enough to say who u are ._. Leader: Oakstar (Scourge Shadowoak) Deputy: Soultail (Kokiri) Med: Bluefang (Chrissy Dreamgazer) Territory: In the mountains on the side of Blackspore where Cobblestone village and Blackspore meet. Allies: Rogues of FallenAsh, Skyfall Clan Enemies: None yet Cats in clan~ 20+ Rebellion Clan Leader: NightStar (Erin Nightshade) ( Former Leader: Legend MoonStar ) Followers: Rory Daybreak, Onyx, Dark Xia, FoxStar, Alex Realms, Hollystar, Bloody Claw, Starcast Eclipse & many more Description: A group of clan cats, and packs that come together now, to find a way to destory the Union Army, Raymond, and Hunters. With Moon as leader in the past she has known more of what they have been doing. FoxStar and Alex came to Moon and offered to join and help against the Toolegs. It's just a matter of time now, that the Union, Raymond, and the Hunters will either be exiled and chased out, or Feel the burn of Rebellion clan. ( Trying to Free Legend MoonStar former leader of rebellion clan, who recently got caught and is now a kittypet to Alyx Vance1 ) NOTE: Rebellion Clan is NOT a actual clan that's in a guild, it's just a bunch of cats like a clan (They are still in their own clans, just part of the rebellion), that are forming together to do something to the Union Army. That's what the followers are. SIDE NOTE:'''Star Crystal Falls is not part of WhiteThunder Clan territory it's name was given from NightFire herself, she has found caves behind waterfalls and finds them quickly with a good eye. '''IMPORTANT NOTE!!!: '''Hello, this is Erin Nightshade speaking, I'm not dead really I'm just sometimes busy in real life, but who even cares right now. If you would like to join us please add me in Free Realms. If you are against Vance, Roy, or the Union Army and Raymond, please feel free to join, of course the rumor of my giant plan is true but still being worked on, wolves can also join. My future plan ._. It will wipe out and kill every last one of these ppl and the Union Army, they will all dye -.- you will not stop me, I don't care what you do, I made a deal with you Vance and that deal was a deal, of course you own no one so moon DOES NOT owe you anything!. Dawn Clan (Back & Steady Again!) Leader: Hollystar (Hollystar) {might soon be changing name} Deputy: Whiteshadow (WhiteShadow) Medicine Cat(s): Featherwind (Akumu Bear) Territory: We have a bit of Lakeshore & Stillwater Crossing, ONE SIDE OF THE RIVER! It's the side right next to sanctuary and when you look at it from a birds eye view on the map, below the lake running down to the end of the stream. We used to share with DarkAsh Clan but now we have it to ourselves c:. Allies: WhiteThunder Clan, Cinderfall Clan, BloodClaw Clan, Lilac Clan, River Clan, DarkSunlight Clan, DarkAsh Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, FrozenIce Clan, Shadow Clan, Moonfall Clan, Maple Clan, Order of the Hunt, GoldAsh Clan, LethalThorn, Poison Oak Clan, Blood Clan & Skyfall Clan Enemies: BloodyMoon Clan, Alyx1 Vance, Meadow Clan (sort of), BloodyMoon Foxes, our exiled cats, the Union Army, wolves & twolegs. Description: Dawn Clan is mysterious and peaceful. We are a loyal, noble and strong clan. Dawn Clan may be knew but that doesn't stop us from growing fast and keeping us to who we want to be; the clan with the load of history, that you can look back on, and one of the most greatest clans yet. we are very and strong loyal. Welcome to our camp c: DarkSunlight Clan Leader: Windstar (Wind Runner45), Frosts other character. Deputy:Currently don't have a deputy. Medicine Cat(s): Julia Soulcreast (warrior name:CreamPelt, CreamPelt is in training) Looking for a medicine cat that knows the herbs.Please contact me FrostFang. Allies: Mountain Clan, Poison Oak Clan Polar Clan Aurora Clan Bloodclaw Clan Dawn Clan and many more (I can't remember the rest). We are looking for allies, so just add Wind if interested. Enemies: None yet, thankfully! And we hope to stay that way. Territory: We own basically nearly everything behind the Danger Peaks gate. Literally behind. To get there you just port to the Danger Peaks, then use a pogo to jump over the fence. We have many rocks that are somewhat HUGE which we love climbing on (we are skilled climbers) and many grassy areas. We have many great spots for dens. Our border line is marked on the map, it is one of the rocks that leads to a fat tree with heavy roots, back to the Danger Peaks gate (it won't let you get past the tree, though. So don't fall down!) Description: We are a loyal and noble clan. I trust all my cats with courage, and we are currently looking for members so please join! We have been unactive recently, but now we are going to try and be active, and make it big someday like some of the other clans! Add Wind to join! ^w^ ~DarkSunlight Clan Cats In Clan: 17, but we're growing. Falcon Clan Leader: Lionstar Deputy: Midnight Pelt Medicine cat(s): Moon Eye Head Warriors: BloodyClaw... Territory: Idk, unknown I guess Allies:Equinox clan, Shadow Clan, Shadow Clan Leader: HalfMoon Star Deputy: Brightheart (Epic Zoe) Head Warriors: Proudheart (Proudstar) In need of 1 Head Warrior Medicine Cats: In need of 2 medicine cats Number Of Cats: 15+!!! :) Allies: Glistening Ice, Darkrose, Hurricane, Dawn, Falcon, Moonfall, Tiger, Vapor, Hunters, Poison Oak, Hunters, DarkBlaze Enemies: TigerClaw Clan, All Foxes Territory: We own the The MerryVale Mountains only. The city is where Two-Legs live. Don' step foot on our land unless you are an ally with perrmision. We will defend out territory with our lives! Description: We are a new clan. We are small, but does that mean we are weak? No! We are strong in strength, not numbers! We are a nice and friendly clan and are open for 2 med cats. If you want to join contact Halfmoon Star on FR! Ghost Clan Leader: Mintystar Deputy: Medcat: Allies: WhiteThunder Clan Enemies: none Teritorry: Shares with WhiteThunder Clan SnowRiver Clan Leader: Cloudstar (Piper Spirit) Deputy: Swiftstreak (Råven Wing) Head Warrior: Open Med Cat: Open Warriors: *private* Kits: *private* Allies: Skyfall Clan,Dawn Clan Enemies: None. Territory: Alll of Wugachug and in the snow mountains too! Border is with Frost Clan and BloodclawClan! Don't enter our territory or beware! Cats: 8+ Whisper or Add Piper Spirit or Råven Wing to join. Moonfall Clan Leader: Spottedstar (Daisy spottedstar) Deputy: Winterheart (Onyx Winterheart) and Slashclaw (kari) Allies: Tiger Clan, Dawn Clan, Darkash Clan, Equinox Clan, Cinderfall Clan (add me if you want to be allies) Enemys: Nightfire Clan Medicine cats: Mistyfoot and Blackblood Description: Moonfall was dead, but i'm here again to help my clan grow. We have a couple of cats but that doesn't mean were weak. We were having a bit of trouble at first, but were growing now and were slowly becoming more like a normal clan :D. If you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Moonfall is a good clan, and we finally found a good territory. Moonfall will keep trying and trying to help this clan be great! I let my clan fall, but I will not let that happen again! If your intrested in joining the clan, just add me or my deputy. Territory: Shrouded Glade mountains, in Troll Camp. Still making borders. Head warrior: Bright Stream Cats in clan: 19 Glistening Ice Clan Leader- Crystal Star (Crystall Star) Duputy- Lilly Star(Angela Softpaws) Med(s)- Tiger pelt (Tiger pelt) Head warrior(s)- FrostClaw (Frostheart1) Allies- Darkblaze, Dawn, Starshine, Shadow, FrozenIce, Poison Oak, Bloodclaw, Enemies- None so far Territory- Snow hill...(Looking to share) =Ranks= Leader- Crystall Star (Crystal Star) Deputy-LillyStar (Angela Softpaws) Head Warrior(s)-Frost Claw (Frostheart1) Medic(s)- Tigerpelt (Tiger pelt) Looking for one other* Warriors- *Private* Apprentices- Goldpaw (Matt Suffer)...Whitepaw (Melia White) Kits- *Private* Poison oak Clan Leader: lilacstar (queen jenna) Deputy: None yet Medicine Cat: Deeply IN NEED! Allies: none Enemies: none Description: Poison Oak Clan is back! After madness going on with cats leaving, leaders being switched all the time, we are finally settled! We are one of the old, great clans and will continue to strive as much as we can! Read below for more information c: {Jenna is saying that somebody hacked her account to change the name of poison oak to fireball dragon clan. Nobody can hack, so that is obviously not true. Now shes stuck in the middle wondering what excuse to make next, so now she's saying that I hacked it, as the deputy. That is NOT true, I never changed the name, I only hacked it back for her, I deleted the other leaders who made her an officer and made her a leader again. So now, she regrets making the dragon clan, she shouldn't of in the first place, so now I am the leader of PoisonOak Clan} (above: the first part is true the second is not. i am still the leader my clan got hacked by the second leader i had as deputy and it was a kit and the kit got her father as leader and demoted me from leader and now i have the clan back and i have fellow cats that know what has happened to the clan. i am still the leader of poison oak clan) lilacpelt of poison oak clan. (talk)lilacstar(true leader of poison oak clan) {Then why did you say that I hacked it? Immature to make up some excuse like that} (i left and made my mate leader so my kits could be with him so i joined a different clan as a kit now bu i am going to restart bone clan as nightstar or lavastar) ~lilacstar(kit now) Blazing Fire Clan Leader: Snowstar (Jessica The Wear Wolf) Dep: Bepper fire paws (Toxic GothArrow) Med: Dark Claw (Layci) Warriors: Pretty fang girl (Brittany Ashwings) Allies: lilac clan Enemies: Dark Star Clan and Meadow Clan Description: We are strong and fierce if want to be our ally then just add me i get on around three or for in the after noon from monday to friday and on the weekends im on from around ten to late evening to be our enemy just tell me or brittany O_O O_O O_O O_O. Thunder Clan '''Leader: SandStorm Star. Deputy: Looking for deputy(s). Need As soon as possible.(contact me) Medicine Cat(s): In need of one , contact me. Allies: Lilac clan, Diamond Clan, Pine Clan,Poison Clan. Enemies: not at the moment. Territory: '''Mountains near MugWorts Hollow . Also the Unclaimed Snow Hill Mountain Near Glistening Clan. We own the waterfalls next to MugWorts Hollow. Not the big one inside Shrouded Glade. '''Description: We might be small but we're strong. We need more apps and warriors. Maybe elders too. I expect everyone in my clan to be loyal and respectful.We have 2 dens. Please join :) Cats ''': + 30 '''Contact: Add SandStorm Star and whisper her to join. Ranks: ' '''Warriors: Cho(TuneHeart), Minty Star(MintyTail) ' '''Apprentices:KalebArchery (FirePelt) ,Vioelt FirceWing. Kits: AshStar(Ash Kit). Elders: None (looking for some) Queens: None (looking for some) Pine Clan ' ' ' Leader: Pine Star (Jake FireFall name change: DarkPine Star (part Med) ' Deputy: Flame Heart (Grant Oxhammer) Med Cats: Pine Star (look up by bold letters) Top Warrior: Eagle Blaze (Elemental Eagle) Lower Class Top warrior: Blue Rose (Thy Favorable) Warriors: Winter Splash (ITZ CHAR) Jewel Heart (Blair Jewelgrin) Blue Jaw (Bluefang) Apprentices (player names won't come in untill they are warriors): Gold Paw Kits (names same as apprentices): White Kit Allies: Dark Blaze Clan Thunder Clan (the one owned by SandStorm Star) Thunder Sky Clan Fate Clan Phantom Clan Frozen Skies Clan Enemys: Thats Pine Clans business Territory: In a camp lot we live near the dark moon boreder where Fast Clan (fast clan is now pine clan under the leadership of Fast Star the true leader) use to be so stay off or you can feel "The Strike" kill you Information: We are a small clan but we are growing fast. Add Jake FireFall Grant Oxhammer Elemental Eagle Thy Favorable or ITZ CHAR to join! We are in need of kits apprentices warriors and a med cat. Pine Clan is NOT the real one it has to spaces in every letter though it looks normal We try to keep peace but try not to mess with Pine Star we gets mad easly unless you can try and calm him down so you should regret it if you anger him though we will fight if we must. Rules in Pine Clan: No faking death If you leave you tell Pine Star first If you break one of these rules you'll be punshied by not going to gatherings If your an apprentice listen to your mentors Top warriors will be deputy if the real dep is off and you must listen to them No kits will fight in battles No going into other clans land If deputy dies and no apprentices in clan the first class top warrior would take over being deputy and the lower class top warrior would become first class then a new lower class top warrior would be called onto No cat will call the shots only Pine Star will No eatting each other -- that has gotten way out of hand -- No changing ranks only Pine Star does No hurtting or fighting your clan mates Follow these codes or read the 3rd rule -- out of question -- DarkFire Clan Leaders: AshStar and BloodStar Deputy: OwlFeather Med: LavaClaw Head Warrior: VioletStorm TERRITORY: Our territory is in Stillwater crossing. It is in the mountains by the warpstone and stretches all the way to the other side of the lake. We would be happy to share if anyone needs a territory Allies: DarkStone Clan, Blood Clan, Skyfall Clan, Viper Clan, White Thunder Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, and FrozenSkies Clan no enemies yet. Other: We are a new clan and looking for some more allies so if you are interested please contact me on FR, my character's name is xTrisx. You could also talk to the other leader Wild Cat10 Leaf Clan Leader: Leaf Star (Leaf Star) Deputy: In need of one thats loyal MedCat: Leaf Star Elders: unknown Queens: unknown Warriors: unknown Apprentices: Unknown Kits: unknown Territory: unknown Enemys: none Allies: none Top Warriors: unknown Discripion: Leaf Clan is a loyal and brave clan we are not afraid to fight for whats right. We hunt go to gatherings and go out and discover new things. We have meetings and all Warriors elders top warriors dep and leader go on a mountain close to their territory every Saterday and talk about what can they do to make the clan stronger or what we should do if ever in trouble. BloodClan Leader: Darkstar (Darkfeather) Deputy: T^T Top warriors: none yet Allies: Bloodclaw, Eclipse, Darkblaze, Dawnclan, Poison Ivy Clan, Dark Fire Clan Enemies: Meadow Clan, Tigerclan, Other: Bloodclan has died but im working on bringing it back! just add me on Freerealms to join ~DarkStar (feather) Territory: We still share with Bloodclaw and we will defend it with our lives..so dun trespass o_o Rules for Bloodclan kits: 1. No trying to fight 2. No getting killed by invisible things 3. no bugging higher ranks to the point of suiside 4. no killing other kits 5. no running from punishment (the more you run the bigger the punishment) 6. No trying to pretend to be a higher rank (rule 1) Any kits who dont follow the rules shall have a decided punishment ~DarkStar Fire Arise Clan Leader: Nightstar, Rockstar(deputy) Deputy:Rockstar Med Cats:DR oreo (Snow Moon Clan Leader: Moon Star (Chesshire Cat) Deputy: Snow Star (SpongeBob SquarePants (ME)) Med Cats: None (Needed Deeply) Allies: Dark Blaze clan (Unconfirmed) Enemies : None Warriors: *PRIVATE !* Queens: None Apprentices: *Private !* (The Warriors and Apprentices Will be naqmed Once Moon Star Approves And Kit Will Not Be Named) Kits: *PRIVATE !!!!!!!* Territory: Haven't Chose One Yet. You can share with Equinox o.o ~Legend star We are A Nice clan we Want Clan Members Badly We Just Formed this clan so every spot is availble Except Deputy and Leader WE Dont Want any Enemies and Want To Become Allies and Hope That Other Clans Will Help us We Love Every Male and She-Cat That Joins and We hope Soon that We'll Be a Strong Warm Clan We Do Not Hurt Anyone and If You Hurt another clan Member Or Kit You Will Be Kicked and if You Go Beyond Deputy Snow or Leader Moon's Word or Rules You will be Punished Add And Whisper Sponge and Chesshire Cat If You Would like To Join ~ Deputy Snow Star Category:DarkFire Clan